


February 28

by literallywhat



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cancer, M/M, Some Fluff, Some sad stuff, a look inside their relationship, and murphy loves lord of the rings, bellamy is a space nerd, i was gonna use abby but then i remembered how i ended feb 29 so no, kane is a doctor, this is a prequel to feb 29 btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallywhat/pseuds/literallywhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to February 29.<br/>-<br/>Murphy stirred in his sleep. His lovely dream about him and Bellamy traveling through space together was suddenly attacked with loud rumbling. The universe started to collapse. The boys grabbed each other’s hands and looked into each other’s eyes as they fell into nothing.<br/>Murphy sat up, startled by the sensation of falling, only to find out that his boyfriend’s snoring interrupted his dream. The younger man looked at the clock and grumbled when he saw it was ten in the morning. He reached a hand over and smacked his boyfriend’s bare back. “Bell!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	February 28

Murphy stirred in his sleep. His lovely dream about him and Bellamy traveling through space together was suddenly attacked with loud rumbling. The universe started to collapse. The boys grabbed each other’s hands and looked into each other’s eyes as they fell into nothing.

Murphy sat up, startled by the sensation of falling, only to find out that his boyfriend’s snoring interrupted his dream. The younger man looked at the clock and grumbled when he saw it was ten in the morning. He reached a hand over and smacked his boyfriend’s bare back. “Bell!”

Bellamy shot up with wide eyes. “What the fuck, Murph?!”

“You know I don’t like to wake up before twelve.”

“So go back to sleep, Jesus.” Bellamy yawned and began to get out of bed, he was surprised he slept in so late. He stood and walked to their attached bathroom.

“No, you were snoring way too fucking loud, and now I’m too awake.”

“I only snore when I’m exhausted, and I wouldn’t have been if you didn’t force me to stay up all night watching every single movie ever made by that Peter Jackson guy.” He spoke with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

“Okay, Bell, we just watched _Lord of the Rings._ ” Murphy rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, all three movies. And no, we’re not watching _The Hobbit_. I’m not interested. Besides, next movie night is my pick. We’re gonna watch-”

“ _Interstellar_.” Murphy yawned and laid back down. “You’re very predictable.”

“I like space, sue me!” Bellamy walked out of the bathroom and pulled on his boyfriend’s feet. “Eat breakfast with me.”

Murphy muttered something in response, but got up anyway and followed Bellamy downstairs.

The two sat silently, enjoying their pancakes. The silence was comfortable. Murphy got to take in the beauty that was Sleepy Bellamy. His bites were lazy, and his hair was a mess. A perfect mess, which Murphy used to get mad about, but then, accepted it once they started dating. The freckles seemed to be more prominent that morning.

Bellamy stared at his boyfriend, who had half closed eyes and syrup on his chin. Bellamy’s smile sparkled with pure admiration. Never in his life would he have pictured himself in a serious relationship—with _John Murphy_ , not to mention—and actually finding the messy eating… _cute_.

The two parted for the day, Bellamy off to work, and Murphy off to his friend Miller’s house.

Murphy had no problem making himself feel at home in Miller’s place—he did used to live there, he would argue that when Miller said he was “too comfortable”. He was laying on the couch, leaving Miller to sit on a chair brought in from the dining room.

“This is my house, I should be comfortable.”

“Well I’m the fucking guest, so.”

“So, uh…did you get the results back yet?” Miller tried to sound casual.

Murphy sighed heavily and rolled his eyes behind closed lids. “Nope.”

“Well didn’t they say-”

“Yeah. If they don’t call by tomorrow, Bell said we’re gonna go back. I personally think it’s pointless.”

“Why pointless?”

Murphy sat up and looked at Miller. “Because I know there’s nothing wrong. We’re gonna get the results back, and all laugh about it. It’s fine. I don’t know why everyone’s so worried. If _I’m_ not, no one else should be.”

Murphy silently prayed that the other boy didn’t hear him waver his words, he did, but he didn’t mention it and they dropped the topic. Murphy was grateful for that.

-

“You know what I hate?”

Bellamy rolled over in their bed to face his boyfriend. “Everything?”

“Leap Year.” Murphy said, completely ignoring the joke Bellamy had just made.

Bellamy breathed out a laugh. “Why?”

“It’s just a random ass day thrown into the year. And it’s not even every year! It doesn’t fucking make sense.”

“Well the reason for Leap Year is-”

“Bellamy.” Murphy’s voice was flat. “I don’t care. I’m just glad that after tomorrow I won’t have to deal with this bullshit for another four years.”

Bellamy laughed and kissed the younger man’s forehead, very amused with how passionate he got about the little things in life. “Remember, I’m not gonna be here when you wake up tomorrow, so you have to make the bed, okay?”

Murphy was already pretending to be asleep.

-

Murphy yawned and sprawled his body across the whole bed. He sat up, and for a moment considered making the bed. He quickly laughed that idea off and just brushed his teeth and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Just as he finished pouring his cereal into his special bowl, the phone rang, startling him. Murphy groaned.

“What.” He answered.

“Hello, John Murphy? This is Doctor Kane.”

“Oh, hey, Doc. So, what are the results?”

“John-”

“Call me Murphy.”

“John, the tests came back positive.” Kane rushed his words out.

“…What?” Murphy breathed out.

“The tumors are malignant.”

Murphy’s face went white. “John, you have cancer.”

Without responding, Murphy hung up the phone.

In the back of his clouded mind, he heard a faint but cheerful, “Honey, I’m home!”

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey. so idk why but i felt the need to make a before scene of Feb. 29. if you haven't read it, you totally should, but you really don't have to.  
> thank you for reading!  
> kudos and comments would be much appreciated!


End file.
